magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons 'are a powerful species in the world of Magience. They have strong magic in addition to superior strength, ability to shift between two forms, and have long lifespans. Their thirst for learning has made any gathering of dragons a virtual host of knowledge, and so they are greatly respected as advisors. Collectively they are known as the "'Noble Diplomats." Appearance Dragons in their dragon form have at least four limbs, two legs and two arms; most also have wings in addition to the basic 4 limbs. Other than that, their appearance varies greatly. Some have horns, some do not. Some are scaled, some are furry, and some have leather-like skin. Some have tufts of fur on their tail, or manes, different kinds of markings, eyes, and can be any combination of colors. Even their body shapes vary, from the more Western style dragons with short bodies, long necks, and large wings, to Oriental dragons with lion-like faces and snake-like bodies. Dragons also have humanoid forms, whose appearance is based on their dragon form appearance and vice-versa. Classifications There are five classifications of dragons: Tiny, Small, Medium, Large, and Titan. Tiny Tiny dragons are never larger than 2 feet long, and generally have limited intelligence compared to larger dragons. Most cannot speak, though they can understand the speech of others and are capable of using minor magic. Maikes, the small creatures used to deliver mail, are Tiny-class dragons who use magic to hunt down their recipients flawlessly. Their average lifespan is 10 years. Small Small dragons range in size from 3 to 6 feet long, and usually don't have wings. They are slightly more intelligent than Tiny dragons, and tend to make popular companions because of their dog-like behaviors. They are extremely loyal to their friends, and make excellent guardians and playmates for children. Their average lifespan is 60 years. Medium Medium dragons are between 7 - 15 feet long and are the most common type of dragon. They are much more intelligent than their smaller cousins, and are the smallest type of dragon capable of coherent speech. Most Medium-class dragons are like very intelligent children, smart but constantly needing to be entertained. Their average lifespan is 200 years. Large Large dragons are a bit uncommon when compared to other classes but not unheard of. They are between 18 - 150 feet long, having the largest variation of size within their class (excepting Titans) and commonly have wings of some sort. They are hyper-intelligent and very much enjoy traveling to see as much of the world as possible. Their average lifespan is 1000 years. Titan The rarest class of dragon, there are only 3 known Titan-class dragons in the entire world. They are behemoths, the smallest of them being 300 feet long. They have a very slow metabolism, which makes them sleep often, eat infrequently but in large amounts, and their lifespans are extended to ridiculous proportions; their average lifespan is 10000 years. They are incredibly wise, but speak slowly and don't like to get involved in what they view as "minor" problems like racial wars or territory disputes. They are either incapable of or refuse to change shape into a humanoid form, retaining their dragon-like figure for their entire life. Culture Because dragons are so varied, there are as many types of dragon cultures as there are types of dragons. However, for the most part almost every dragon has an insatiable curiosity that borders on obsession and they will do anything to pursue knowledge. One thing they all have in common is how they look at Dragoons; Dragoons house a piece of a dragon's soul, and so are looked at as a type of dragon themselves regardless of what race the Dragoon was born as. In fact, Titan-class dragons will only speak to other dragons or Dragoons. Large-class Dragons live in colder climates, generally places other races consider inaccessible or otherwise undesireable, due to their wish to remain neutral. They don't want to compete with anyone for territory if they can help it, so they live in mountains and arctic tundras where no one will bother them. As such, they have higher body temperatures and faster metabolisms, needing to eat more to maintain their health. All dragons lay eggs in batches, batch size increasing as the size of the dragon decreases. An average clutch for Large-class dragons would be 3-6 eggs, while a Tiny-class can lay up to 15 eggs per clutch. Large-class Dragons also only lay eggs once every decade. Names Dragons don't have surnames. Medium and Large-class dragons all raise their young as a group, so the hatchlings aren't given familial names. Instead, they only have a first name. Their first names often sound angelic, and almost always end in "-iel" or "-ial". Racial Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Dragons, the following are just a small set of examples. Dragonheart ''- Gains increased strength, defense, and agility during battle. ''Dragoon Sire - The Dragon has shared their soul with another, bonding the two permanently through all their lifetimes. Can share thoughts with their Dragoon over unlimited distances, an ability which cannot be blocked by even the most powerful magic. The Dragoon's growth will be proportional to the Dragon's own - and vice-versa. Draconic Shift - Can switch between two forms, a Dragon form and a Humanoid form. Both forms are corporeal existences and the appearance of one effects the other. For example, a dragon with a longer muzzle than usual might have a longer nose in their humanoid form. The colors of the forms are shared as well, with scale color matching hair color on the humanoid form and skin color matching markings and fur on the dragon form. Only pure-blooded dragons can have this ability. Flight ''- The Dragon may learn to fly if they have wings. Can be unlocked fairly early on, though lower levels can only glide. ''Bond ''- Bond with another Character. The Bond may be changed to another Character once every 15 levels, but it can be canceled at any time. When in close proximity to the Bonded Character, gain 100% stat bonuses and leveling experience. Bonuses are shared with the Bond. Can use long-distance Telepathy, allowing the Bonded players to speak to each-other regardless of distance or interferance. ''Magic-eater ''- Can consume magic of a level equal to or less than the caster's level, restoring health and/or mana. Can also "smell" magic, and tell apart different kinds of magic using this sense. Cannot eat your own spells. Magic eaten counts as food. ''Elemental Breath ''- Can breathe the purest form of any element, so long as the Dragoon knows at least 1 spell of the element's category. (You cannot use Ice Breath if you don't know an Ice spell, for example.) :'Flaws:' :''Dragon Stomach ''- Almost always hungry. If gone for 4 hours without eating, will begin to lose health and gain the Fatigued status effect. When Full, gain additional 10% strength and constitution bonuses. :''Magic Addiction ''- Will begin to lose stats and gain the Fatigued status if magic is not consumed within a game-day. :''Bonded ''- Stats decreased by 75% when not close to the Bonded Character. Start to lose health if away from the Bond for more than 12 consecutive game-hours. If not Bonded, receive 15% decrease in stats until a Bond is formed. :''Lust for Knowledge - Dragons love learning, to the point of obsession. Their curiosity is almost crippling and can get them into trouble quite often. Category:FAQ Category:Races Category:Bestiary